1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of perpendicular magnetoresistive elements. More specifically, the invention comprises perpendicular spin-transfer-torque magnetic-random-access memory (MRAM) using perpendicular magnetoresistive elements as basic memory cells which potentially replace the conventional semiconductor memory used in electronic chips, especially mobile chips for power saving and non-volatility.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, magnetic random access memories (hereinafter referred to as MRAMs) using the magnetoresistive effect of magnetic tunnel junctions (also called MTJs) have been drawing increasing attention as the next-generation solid-state nonvolatile memories that can cope with high-speed reading and writing, large capacities, and low-power-consumption operations. A magnetic tunnel junction has a three-layer stack structure formed by stacking a recording layer having a changeable magnetization direction, an insulating tunnel barrier layer, and a fixed layer that is located on the opposite side from the recording layer and maintains a predetermined magnetization direction.
As a write method to be used in such magnetoresistive elements, there has been suggested a write method (spin torque transfer switching technique) using spin momentum transfers. According to this method, the magnetization direction of a recording layer is reversed by applying a spin-polarized current to the magnetoresistive element. Furthermore, as the volume of the magnetic layer forming the recording layer is smaller, the injected spin-polarized current to write or switch can be also smaller. Accordingly, this method is expected to be a write method that can achieve both device miniaturization and lower currents.
Further, as in a so-called perpendicular MTJ element, both two magnetization films have easy axis of magnetization in a direction perpendicular to the film plane due to their strong perpendicular magnetic crystalline anisotropy, shape anisotropies are not used, and accordingly, the device shape can be made smaller than that of an in-plane magnetization type. Also, variance in the easy axis of magnetization can be made smaller. Accordingly, by using a material having a large perpendicular magnetic crystalline anisotropy, both miniaturization and lower currents can be expected to be achieved while a thermal disturbance resistance is maintained.
There has been a known technique for achieving a high MR ratio by forming a crystallization acceleration film that accelerates crystallization and is in contact with an interfacial magnetic film having an amorphous structure. As the crystallization acceleration film is formed, crystallization is accelerated from the tunnel barrier layer side, and the interfaces with the tunnel barrier layer and the interfacial magnetic film are matched to each other. By using this technique, a high MR ratio can be achieved. However, where a MTJ is formed as a device of a perpendicular magnetization type, the materials of the recording layer typically used in an in-plane MTJ for both high MR and low damping constant as required by low write current application normally don't have enough magnetic crystalline anisotropy to achieve thermally stable perpendicular magnetization against its demagnetization field. In order to obtain perpendicular magnetization with enough thermal stability, the recording layer has to be ferromagnetic coupled to additional perpendicular magnetization layer, such as TbCoFe, or CoPt, or multilayer such as (Co/Pt)n, to obtain enough perpendicular anisotropy. Doing so, reduction in write current becomes difficult due to the fact that damping constant increases from the additional perpendicular magnetization layer and its associated seed layer for crystal matching and material diffusion during the heat treatment in the device manufacturing process.
In a spin-injection MRAM using a perpendicular magnetization film, a write current is proportional to the damping constant and inversely proportional to a spin polarization, and increases in proportional to a square of an area size. Therefore, reduction of the damping constant, increase of the spin polarization, maintain of the perpendicular anisotropy and reduction of an area size are mandatory technologies to reduce the write current.